


St. Anti's Day

by Dorktapus42



Series: Come Together-verse [21]
Category: Youtube (RPF)
Genre: Anti's kinda a jerk, Bim is the master of flamboyant outfits, But irony!, Other, They just covered his room in either green post-its or glitter, not quite sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 15:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorktapus42/pseuds/Dorktapus42
Summary: Every year on this day Anti terrorizes the Egos. Green is no longer strictly for Ireland pride, or for a fashion statement.It's a survival tactic.





	St. Anti's Day

**Author's Note:**

> I had way too much fun writing this. I hope you guys enjoy!

Dark was walking into the foyer when something dropped onto his head from the above balcony. A… green handkerchief?

“Put it on! Quick!”

Wha- Bim? He never gave up his things. 

|Why?|

“It’s St. Patrick’s Day!”

Oh. 

OH.

He quickly put the square into his pocket.

This  _ was _ serious. 

They lived with the Septics. 

And Anti took his job very seriously.

|Thank you for the reminder Bim. You’re a lifesaver.|

In this house, that could mean literally. 

“Yeah, yeah- I have to finish getting ready!”

He zoomed off before he could catch a glimpse of his fellow ego’s outfit. 

Hmm. 

 

\---------

 

“Yan!”

“Hmm?”

“Yan!”

“What?”

“Green!”

A moment of confusion before they cursed. “I completely forgot! Thanks Bim!”

They pressed a quick kiss to Bim’s cheek before running off to grab a special outfit that they kept just for this day of the year. 

Bim blushed before running onwards. 

He still had to do his hair!

 

\----------

 

Where was the green glitter spray?! 

Suit- check. The batteries were in and everything. 

But he still had to do his hair and-

Aha! 

Now how had it gotten in there?

 

\----------

 

JJ was panicking. 

_ *How am I supposed to wear green? I turn everything sepia!” _

Wilford hummed. Then he conjured a long green cape not unlike Jackie’s and tied it around JJ’s shoulders. It slowly faded from sepia to a bright green at the bottom the further it got from him. JJ looked down and gasped. 

_ *Thank you Wilford!* _

Wilford nodded and returned to his collection of costumes. 

Green stilettos or boots?

 

\----------

 

The Jims were assembled. And freaking out. 

“Borrow one of my shirts!”

“Then I’ll be mistaken for you all day- just- here!”

Two wrapped green scarves around their necks. One had the sunglasses with the green mustache. Another had a green top hat. The fifth had a green tie swinging haphazardly from his forehead. 

“Let’s go!”

 

\---------

 

They gathered for lunch. Anti was bouncing in his chair, grinning. 

It slowly petered off as more and more people came in, all wearing green. 

Then Bim came in. 

His suit was black with green shamrocks dancing across the surface, all in LEDs. His hair was sprayed with green glitter spray.

Not quite as impressive as last year’s cape and glitter hat combo, but still pretty good.

Even Bing was wearing a green version of his sunglasses. Under closer inspection you could see that the frames had just been painted and the lenses replaced, but still. 

Even Robbie had swapped his usual black striped shirt for one with green stripes.

He glitched. 

“I̶s̷ ̸e̵v̴e̷r̸y̵b̴o̷d̶y̶ ̶w̵e̴a̵r̴i̷n̶g̴ ̴g̷r̵e̴e̵n̷?̶”

Seven shrugs and a nod. 

Anti sat back and sighed. “Y̵o̶u̸’̴r̵e̶ ̷n̵o̶ ̷f̸u̴n̷.̷”

Chase looked over at him, a green feather boa around his neck. 

“And you’re not wearing any green.”

Anti paled as they all turned to face him, mouths quirking up at the edges. 

Dark grinned, the edges sharper than usual. He’d been tormenting them for years on St. Patrick’s day. Pinching them, stabbing them, dumping buckets of water. 

|Get him.|

 


End file.
